Elisa, Meet Cagney
by kjay1
Summary: A story of how Elisa met her cat, Cagney. part 1 RandR please!


ELISA, MEET CAGNEY 

_I'm bound by the copyright laws so...:This fanfic is about the animated series "GARGOYLES" which belongs to Disney and aren't mine in any way and are being used without their permission ect...._

**WARNING:This fanfic is rated PG-13 due to a murder scene and a few curse words.**

"Broadway, that's your _third_bag of popcorn!" Brooklyn said as he watched his rookery brother pour a bag of microwave popcorn in his mouth. 

"Look how small these bags are!" Broadway said as he pointed to the popcorn bag. 

"I don't think Elisa is going to appreciate you eating her out of house and home," Brooklyn said. 

"Speaking of which," Angela said carrying cups of soda. "Will Elisa mind us being here without her permission?" 

"Not to worry," Broadway said. "Elisa don't mind us coming here as long as we don't turn her apartment into a war zone." 

"A 'war zone'?" Angela repeated confused at the saying. 

"It means that Elisa don't what us to leave her apartment into a dirty mess," Brooklyn said as he picked up an empty bag of popcorn and threw it in a trash bag. 

The three young Gargoyles were watching the first season of C.S.I. on DVD. It was Hudson's turn for the tv and he wasn't about to sit through 3 DVD's worth of episodes. 

Brooklyn was just about to press the play button when there was a loud bang. 

All three Gargoyles looked at each other. 

"So much for our day off," Brooklyn said as he ran outside on the patio with Broadway and Angela. The movie was totally forgotten. 

The loud bang woke Cagney from his nap. After streching in a cat-like fashion, Cagney did a little patrol around his terrtory. 

Cagney went in Elisa's bedroom, and sniffed everything. When something smelled amiss, Cagney knew it was time to redespoit his scent. 

When Cagney got to the living room he instantly smelled popcorn. Cagney walked around the sofa and found the source of the smell. 

The empty popcorn bag immedity caught Cagney's attention. Cagney stuck his head inside the bag and smelled an oilly-salty burnt scent. 

Cagney took his head out the bag and swat his paw at it. The popcorn scent was not his cup of tea. 

But the noise the bag made had an interesting crinkle to it. 

Soon Cagney was batting the popcorn bag around the living room. When Cagney got close to the open patio door, a gust of wind swept the bag up on the ledge. 

Cagney looked up at the bag. He had his prey cornered now! 

Cagney crouched down and leapt. Cagney got the bag but- 

Didn't see the huge drop over the ledge. 

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!" Cagney yowled as he fell. 

**

*****

**

Elisa stuck the key in the lock and gave it a twist opening up the apartment door. She was greeted to the sound track to _C.S.I._which was blasting. 

"Guys," Elisa said annoyed as she went to turn off the t.v. Electrity costed money and she didn't like it when Brooklyn and Broadway- 

Elisa thoughts were cut off when she noticed that her patio door was left wide open. 

"Something must of happened that caused the Gargoyles to leave so quickly," Elisa said out loud as she closed that patio door. Elisa wanted to go ask but it was too late now. The sun was coming up. 

In the meantime, Elisa went to feed Cagney. 

"Cagney," Elisa called out. 

Silentace. 

"Cagney!" Elisa called out more forcefully. 

"Okay Cagney what did you do?" Elisa said as she went around the apartment looking for the cat. Cagney _only_did this when he does something bad. 

Elisa looked for the cat for a good 30 mintues. Cagney couldn't be found anywere. 

Elisa then remembered the opened patio door. 

_No,_Elisa thought. _It can't be!_

Elisa ran out the to the patio and looked over the ledge. She saw cars going by on the street below, but no Cagney. 

Or his remains. 

"Cagney wouldn't go out on the patio," Elisa said out loud. "He _never_goes out on the patio!" 

But the truth began to sank in. Elisa pick up her phone and dailed. 

An hour later two ASPCA cops were in Elisa's apartment. Elisa told the two animal cops what happened. 

"Are you sure nobody stole Cagney?" The male cop asked. 

"Yes," Elisa said. "Cagney is not an pedrigee cat." 

The other cop, a female, went out to the patio. "If what you're telling us is true, Cagney must of survived the fall off the ledge, because his body is not out there." 

"You mean a cat can surive a five story fall?" Elisa said surpised. 

"Yes and no," the female cop replyed. "Because of the way a cat falls they can survive. It is said that if a cat falls higher than the 9th floor they'll have an increased chance of surviving because the cat has time to adjust to the fall. But in my experiance the cats that survive almost always landed on something to break their fall. The rest die instantly or manage to live and run away in shock only to die a painful death from massive enteral injuries hours later." 

Elisa sighed, depressed at that mental picture. 

"Why would Cagney jump off the ledge anyway?" Elisa asked. 

"A bird, paper, or a toy," the male cop said. "It's not unheard of. The cat jumps after it and then falls." 

"Why did you leave the patio door open anyway?" The female cop asked Elisa. 

Elisa had to think of a quick excuse. She can tell in the cop's voice that she was being accused of iresponiblity. "I was having problems with the door latch for the last two days." 

"Did you have the cat microchipped?" The male cop asked. 

"What?!" Elisa said. 

"It's when a small rice sized chip that is injected in the skin of the animal to help find it if it get's lost and then found." The male cop answered. 

"Uh, no," Elisa said feeling dumbfounded. 

"Well," the female cop said trying to keep the bad news out of her voice. "We'll try our best to find Cagney. But to be honest I think our chances are very grim." 

Everyone stood there quiet for a few moments. 

"Here take this," the male cop said as he gave Elisa a bussiess card. "It's a number to an animal grief consulor." 

"Thanks," Elisa slighed. 

**

*****

**

_23rd precienct two hours before sun set_

Bobby Tervesto, Frankie Avila, Jessica Haley, Chante Hall, and Matthew Bluestone are present for the Gargoyles Task Force meeting. 

"Why do we have to be here again?" Bobby complained. 

"Bob-by," Jessica said annolyed, "This task force is being paid for by the tax payer's." 

"Yeah," Frankie added "They'll be very upset if they find out that-" 

"Guys, cut it out," Matt said. "I don't feel like going through this again okay? The Quarry men are very quiet now and we need to learn why." 

"We need to go undercover," Chante suggested. "That's the only way we're going to find out anything." 

Captain Chavez suddenly walked in, and she didn't look too happy. 

"What's up Captain?" Frankie asked. 

"It's Maza," Chavez slighed. 

All the cops leaned forward expecting bad news. 

"It's Maza's cat," Chavez said. "He jumped from the patio and is now missing." 

"What?!" Bobby said laughing. "For a mintue there I thought it was actually bad news." 

Everyone gave Bobby a disappointed look and made small comments under their breaths. 

"Bobby you can be so...so insesitive sometimes-" Jessie started to say. 

Chavez shook her head. She wondered why Trvesto was transferred to _her_squad. If he wasn't such a good cop she would of gave him the boot a long time ago. 

"For your information Trvesto, that cat saved my detective's life," Chavez said. "So I'm giving Maza two days off to find him. Since you're bored and itching for something to do; I will put you in charge of this case." 

Chavez then tossed the file folder in Bobby's hands. "All the info you need to know is in that file." 

Bobby looked at the file and then at Chavez. 

"Welllll," Chavez said in a threatening tone. "Get started." 

Bobby quickly opened the file and found a picture of Cagney and passed it around. 

"Um," Bobby stumbled, "this... is... the missing cat. A... shorthair gray...slender lookin'...cat." 

Everyone tried to stiffle a laugh. 

"I want a progress report by the end of this shift Trvesto," Chavez said serious as she turned to leave. 

When Chavez left everyone burst out laughing. 

"What do we do now, great fearless leader?" Frankie said mockingly. 

"Oh shut up!" Bobby said as he was looking though the file. 

_The Erie building an hour after sunset._

Elisa told the Gargoyles what happened to Cagney. Elisa was clearly upset, even though she tried to hide it. This was a cat after all. She didn't know how the Gargoyles would react. 

"It's alright Elisa," Goliath said as he put his talon on Elisa's shoulder. "We'll try to find Cagney." 

"It's no use Goliath," Elisa said, "it's going to be hard to find a cat in a big city. And with the Quarrymen around I won't put you guys in danger." 

"If something happened to Bronx or Slivermane we'll be all over this city." Hudson said as he petted the two Garg-beasts. 

"We're obligated to look for Cagney," Angela said. "After all somebody forgot to close the patio door." 

Broadway and Brooklyn looked down, gulity. Broadway traced the ground with a foot talon. Broadway felt like he hurt Elisa again. 

"This is nobody's fault," Elisa said as she patted Broadway on his back. "The animal cops are on it." 

"-And we're on it as well," Matt said as he came in with Chante. 

"Wha-" 

"The Captain put us on the case," Matt said cutting Elisa off. 

"And, she put _Bobby_in charge," Chante added. 

"Bobby??!!!!" Elisa exclaimed. 

"When Bobby thought the news of your cat disappearing was unimportant, Chavez put him in charge." Chante said. 

"Everyone descided to split up," Matt said. "Which brings us here." 

"You know this is futile," Elisa said. 

"Oh please!" Chante said. "Stop being like that! We'll find that darn cat if it's the last thing we'll do!" 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"How did you two meet?" Brooklyn asked. 

"Well," Elisa said, "It was three years before I met you guys. I was assigned to a homocide case. The only evidence was a piano wire and a cat named Cagney." 

**

******

**

Cagney was relaxing on his favorite spot on top of the book shelf. His mistress, a fifty year old woman was on the phone. 

So what time are you coming Ellen?" The woman said on the phone. "You want to beat the rush hour traffic." 

"You will certainly NOT take public transportion! I will have my-" 

The woman looked up and saw Cagney on the book shelf. 

"Cagney, get your hindquarters from down there!" The woman scolded. "You know better than that to be up there!" 

Cagney sat up and meowed. 

The woman clapped her hands trying to get Cagney to climb down. "Get down!" 

Cagney turned around in a small tight circle, sat back down and meowed. 

"Alright then," the woman said. "You'll just get _plain_cat food tonight for dinner!" 

The tone in the Mistress voice said it all. Cagney started to climb down when there was a knock on the door. 

"Just a mintue Ellen," the woman said as she placed the phone down and went to answer the door. 

"Who is it?" The woman called out as she went to the door. 

"It's me," a man's voice replied. 

The woman went and opened the door. A man with a panty hose stocking mask bounded in the apartment and back slapped the women across the face, causing her to crash into a end table knocking the phone on the floor. 

"Are you alright aunt Jenny??!!!" The woman on the phone said. 

The woman tried to get up but she stumbled over the end table. The man was on her in a flash. He slapped the woman again. 

"HELP!!!" The woman cried out remembering the phone. 

The man took out a piano wire, and rapped it around the woman's neck several times and pulled it tight. 

The woman gagged, intinctively trying to reach and remove the wire from her throat. The piano wire was very thin and it sank deep into her skin making it impossible to grab it. 

Cagney was watching the whole event from top of the book self. He thought that his mistress and the male human was playing. Cagney remember when he was a kitten, he used to play predator and prey with his litter mates. 

The man dug his knees in the woman's spine while yanking back on wire. 

Blood began to ooze from where the piano wire cut into the woman's neck. 

The woman franticly tried to escape the man. The woman's escape efforts were only making the sitution worse. Her forward movements made the wire cut into her neck even more. 

The woman's eyes began to bluge. Her breath came in ragged gasps, with little choking sounds. 

That's when Cagney began to realize that this wasn't no game. 

Cagney smelled sweat, blood, and pure terror. This male human was putting his mistress in distress. But what could he do? 

The mistress movements were less vigorous now. Her lips started to turn blue. 

"MEEEOWWWW!!!!!" 

Cagney jumped 10 feet off the book self and onto the man's back; Cagney bit and scatched into man's neck. 

"YeOWW!!" The man yelped in pain as he spun around throwing Cagney from his back. 

"Damn cat!!!!!" The man cursed as he went to grab Cagney. 

Cagney quickly ran for the sofa. The woman, hacking and coughing, crawled away trying to remove the slippery, bloody piano wire that was enbedded in her neck. 

"Help me," she wheezed. 

Meanwhile, the man grabbed Cagney's tail right before he could get completly under the sofa. The woman saw what was happening and grabbed a vase that was on a small glass table and threw it at the man. But in her weak condition, the vase went far above the man's head and hit a picture knocking it down. 

Cagney was temporaorily forgotten. Enraged, the man dashed for the woman; grabbed her by the arm and swung her across the room and into the sofa. 

The man pulled out a gun. 

"YOU BITCH!!!!!" The man yelled as he fired the gun serveral times into the woman. 

Covered in blood splatter, Cagney darted from under the sofa. 

The man aimmed the gun and fired at poor Cagney.


End file.
